


to hell and back

by sunset_swerved



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, greek tragedy - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_swerved/pseuds/sunset_swerved
Summary: Based on that one tiktok by celestivlgvlvxy that talked about the references between them performing at the Orpheum and the tale of Orpheus and Eurydice.“You would give me your energy?” Caleb asked. “For them?”Julie nodded, standing as tall as she could with her head held high. “A one-night only performance. Afterwards, you let them go and you leave us alone. Forever.”
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	to hell and back

Julie was so unbelievably _mad_ at herself, but everything about this was completely her fault.

She had thought they were in the clear, you know? Caleb hadn’t bothered them for over a year, not since they saved Nick from him and the ghost had let go of his possession. She knew he was still around, menacingly, because Willie never got stay around long, but he hadn’t bothered _them_.

But then he took the boys, _her_ boys, her _band_ and wouldn’t give them back.

It had been all her fault, no matter what Flynn or Carrie or whoever said. She had just been so focused on her own things, her Senior Showcase specifically, that she had gotten tunnel vision and didn’t even notice for _days_ that the boys were gone, taken from her.

Julie felt like a bad friend, and she knew she it too.

So that’s why she stood here – at the front doors of the Hollywood Ghost Club. The others had tried to talk her out of it, of course, but she couldn’t take this sitting down. She _needed_ them. Not only were the boys her band and her friends, they were her _everything_.

 ~~ _Luke_ was her everything,~~ and she had let them be stolen from her.

“Are you sure?” Carrie asked, hesitantly, as she stared at the ornate, golden doors that led to their own personal hell.

Julie turned to stare at the girl, her best friend turned enemy turned best friend once again, and plastered a small smile on her face. She could see Flynn’s expression and knew that the other girl clocked it, but she didn’t say anything.

“No, I’m not,” Julie replied simply, before turning back around and reaching out for the handle that would lead her to her doom. “But we don’t have another choice.” Carrie inhaled, deeply, and she heard the familiar tones of Nick trying to calm her down.

“You got this girl,” Flynn said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Bring back our boys, I still need to yell at Reggie about taking _my_ flannel.”

She snorted out a laugh before finally pulling on the handle.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions and, apparently, deco art carpet from at least the 1920’s. Julie vaguely remembered in their frantic research about Caleb Covington years ago that he had died during the Jazz Age and, yeah, it definitely made sense as she looked around at the decorations. It looked like a prom committee with a ‘Great Gatsby’ theme exploded all around her.

Julie stopped once the door shut behind her, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as it cut out all of the sound from the street. They had all offered to come with her for support, but she couldn’t risk _them_ behind caught in her too.

The chance for collateral damage was too much.

“Ah, Miss Molina. I can’t exactly say that I was expecting you.”

Her eyes _ripped_ open and, there, five feet in front of her was her personal Hades himself.

Caleb Covington.

She could definitely see his appeal – he was tall and extremely good looking. She knew he was charismatic and could convince a fish to leave the water.

Then again, so could Hitler.

“I want my friends back,” she answered, not addressing his comment. “You took them from me and I’m here to take back what’s mine.”

He stared at her for a minute before laughing, loudly. She could see the other ghosts of the Hollywood Ghost Club start to come out – merging out of the walls and surrounding them. Them with their elaborate outfits and big smiles and mocking laughter.

Julie kept her wits about her, though, despite the utter degradation, and kept her eyes peeled.

 _Luke, Alex, Reggie_ she repeated to herself, over and over. _Luke, Alex, Reggie. Luke, Alex, Reggie._

“And what, pray tell, do you have to offer me?” Covington asked, his voice filled with snark once his laughter and that of his ghostly minions died down. “You see, _Julie_ , things here are different. We have no need for money or jewels only-“

“Energy, right?” she interrupted. Out of her peripherals, she saw a few of the ghostly patron’s jaws dropped as she stepped on their master’s words. It filled her with the confidence that she didn’t know she needed as she stepped forward. “I remember. You nearly drained Nick to death.”

“Ah yes, sweet Nicholas,” Covington replied. “Alas, he wasn’t what we were looking for.”

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to act as cool as Carrie, as confident as Flynn, as honest as Nick. “No, but I am.”

“Julie, _no_!”

“You can’t do this!”

“We’re not _worth_ it!”

Julie felt her heart shatter in her chest as she looked past Caleb to see them, to see _her_ boys, standing behind him.

They looked… the same, thankfully. Caleb hadn’t gotten his claws into them yet. They were being restrained, of course. He had apparently learned from the last time he had kidnapped them, that night years ago when they had played the Orpheum for the first time.

She could see the earnest looks on their faces. Reggie’s jaw was dropped as he stared straight at her, straight into her soul, as if he didn’t believe that she would come for them. Alex’s eyes were flickering back and forth between her, Covington, and who she could only assume was Willie who was hiding in the crowd.

Luke had fallen to his knees, pleading with her to leave.

But she couldn’t.

“You would give me your energy?” Caleb asked. “For them?”

Julie nodded, standing as tall as she could with her head held high. “A one-night only performance. Afterwards, you let them go and you leave us alone. Forever.”

“Forever is such a long time,” he replied, staring down at her. But Julie didn’t waver and she could see him thinking about it.

Finally, “Alright then, Miss Molina.” He snapped his finger and two of his ghostly servants appeared beside him. “Dante, Virgil – please show little Julie here to our stage. Make her… _presentable_.”

Julie tried not to flinch as the two ghosts nodded before they poofed away and appeared directly in front of her. Instead of manhandling her, like she expected, they held out their arms for her like gentlemen and she knew she had no choice but to lock arms with them.

As she did, she could feel herself change. Her hair, which had once been pulled back into a tight ponytail, was now piled elegantly on top of her head. Her simple dress that she had only worn because Flynn had thrown it at her when they pulled her out of her depressive state turned into a stunning, white gown that trailed all the way to the floor. As she stepped forward, the slit in the gown parted and she could see the bejeweled heels that rested on her feet.

Caleb Covington turned and led the way, the ghosts that had gathered behind him parting like he was Moses and they were the Red Sea as he walked through. Dante and Virgil escorted her behind him, the other ghosts stopping to watch.

Julie avoided making eye contact with her boys, knowing if that she did she would cry and she couldn’t show weakness.

Not here, not now.

The room they led her to was large and imposing but the only thing that Julie had eyes for was the stage and, on that stage, the shiniest grand piano she had ever seen.

Her escorts led her to it, the taller one (she thought it was Dante, maybe) helped her up onto the stage before filing back into the crowd to stand behind Caleb along with the rest of the ghosts. They had sectioned her boys off, forcing them to watch her.

Julie sat down at the piano and rose the cover, delicately placing her hand on the keys and already feeling the slight energy drain from using the ghost’s instrument, but she knew she had to do it. She could see Luke muttering something, staring at her hopefully.

She hoped she didn’t disappoint them.

“Whenever you’re ready, Miss Molina,” Caleb said, leaning back and relaxing into his chair.

She took a deep breath and started playing.

The drain started small, at first that she barely noticed it while she slowly moved her fingers across the keys, but it started instantly. She took a deep breath and started singing, feeling her right leg seize up for a moment as the pull became so much worse.

She could do this.

Julie poured her _heart_ into the song. It was the one that she had worked on for months at this point, for her Showcase, for her boys. It was the one that she had been writing when they had been taken.

It only made sense that it was the one she played it get them back.

The drain was getting stronger now and the only thing that kept her from quitting and giving up was that she was _so close_. Just one more verse, then one more bridge, then one more chorus.

She slumped onto the piano as the last note rang out, exhausted. Caleb Covington led his Ghost Club into a small applause for her as her chest heaved, trying to regain the strength to stand up.

A hand touched her back and she leaned into it, looking up to see Luke’s face staring down at her, worriedly.

“Julie-“

“Did I do it?” she asked, still trying to catch her breath. “Did I-“

Luke stared down at her, his jaw dropped as his eyes searched for something in her face that she couldn’t tell. “Yes, Julie. You did it.”

His affirmation gave her enough strength to fully stand, holding onto the piano with one hand and Luke with the other for stability. She looked to see Alex and Reggie still held captive, but the person who was holding Luke just looked angry at how he had broken away.

Her Luke. Her sweet, perfect Luke.

“Well, I must say, that was a rather _energizing_ performance,” Caleb said as he waltzed up to the stage. Julie let go of the piano, her grip tightening on Luke as she stood as tall and proud as she could. “I feel that it was a… satisfactory exchange.”

Julie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as her lips trembled. As if by magic, Alex and Reggie appeared at her side – carefully holding onto her and helping her stay standing.

“But,” Caleb said, “Where would be the fun in that?”

“What?!” the four of them shouted, outraged.

“You said-“ Julie started, but the magician interrupted her with a ‘tut tut’ and a finger wag like she was a small child.

“Ah, ah, Miss Molina,” he said. “You just said to let them go and leave you alone. However, I have on more stipulation. I will let you and _your_ boys leave, however, you cannot look back until you are out of the building. You must simply _trust_ that I’ve kept my word.”

“Trust?” Reggie asked, his face turned, and his lip raised in a snarl. “No one can _trust_ you.”

“Then you’ll simply have to trust each other,” Covington said, shrugging. “Surely you remember the way in, _Julie_? Remember, no looking back.”

She didn’t know when her time started, but she knew she had to do it. She felt Luke grab and hold tighter onto her hand, Alex taking the other one and squeezing it just as hard, but she knew she had to shake them off and do this.

They were a band, a family, but she had to do this on her own.

She carefully descended the steps of the stage, no help this time, before she started walking forwards. She was still weak and could definitely feel it, wobbling on the unsteady heels that she was still wearing. She heard an intake of breath from behind her and almost turned to reassure her boys that, no, she was fine.

It had been two seconds and she already almost lost.

The crowd parted for her as she slowly wobbled through them. Some were staring at her in pity, others in rapturous joy. She passed Willie, sweet Willie who was in love with Alex, who stared at her sadly before his gaze moved to the boys behind her.

Julie only wished she had bartered for his release as well.

The hallway, in comparison to their ballroom, was quiet and empty. She leaned hard onto the wall to keep her balance as her heels sunk into the thick carpet until they didn’t, transforming back into the sneakers she had come here in. Julie felt instantly steadier and let go of the wall before pushing forwards.

The walk was long, through the dark hallway. The posters of Covington and his ghostly band stared down at her, but she didn’t even try to look at them, not even wanting to glimpse a reflection of behind her.

It was strange that she didn’t notice all of the mirrors and reflective surfaces on the way down.

Julie could see the light at the end of the tunnel, the glaring sunlight through the kaleidoscopic designs on the door that nearly blinded her whenever she moved just _so_. The vague shapes of her friends waiting for her outside, wondering if she was going to return.

She trudged along, her sneakers sliding against the carpet as she listened for the footsteps of the boys. She _didn’t_ trust Caleb, but she didn’t want to chance it. What would he do then? Would he take them back? She didn’t know if she had it in her do another performance like that – she was _drained_ , Julie had given her everything to the club so that Alex and Luke and Reggie would be free.

But what if they weren’t? What if… what if putting her trust in Caleb was a bad move? There’s no way he would actually honor their deal, right? He had been a thorn in all of their sides since the beginning – kidnapping and possessions and just generally being awful right when things are going good. There’s no way that he would-

No. She had to trust. Willie wouldn’t let him go back on his word.

But Willie barely had a foothold, anymore. He hadn’t for years if what he told the boys was true. The Great Caleb Covington wouldn’t be stopped by skater boy.

One peak couldn’t hurt, right? Maybe she could even use the mirrors! No one had to know. She could just… glance to the side to see if they were still following her.

They hadn’t made a sound since they left the ballroom and the front doors were coming up. Julie could now clearly see her friends standing on the other side, jumping up and down and pointing at her. Carlos had joined them, and her dad, who had taken to the idea of three undead guys living in their garage with a grace that Julie hadn’t ever known existed.

Even Trevor was there, standing next to his daughter with his arm around her and patiently waiting.

“Guys?” she asked, closing her eyes. “Are you there?”

She had stopped, completely, five feet away from the front doors. She just… needed some sort of reassurance that they were there. Just _one_ thing.

But it was silent.

Her hands started to shake as she got closer to the door, the push lever rattling as she grabbed hold of it and pushed it open. The noises from outside assaulted her immediately, she hadn’t realized how used to the silence she had gotten in the whoever knows how long she had been inside.

Julie took one step outside and, as soon as she felt the humid LA breeze blow through her hair she turned around.

In an instant, Covington and his goons appeared. While three of them grabbed onto the boys, Caleb stood in front of her and started laughing.

“Little Julie, did you really think I would let you leave?”

She couldn’t help but scream as the door she had been leaning against immediately swung closed, knocking her off of her feet and sending her to the ground. She could see the others on the outside running to the door. Flynn even tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“You _bastard_ ,” Julie spit, staring up at the tall man from the floor. “I have done _everything_ that you said.”

“I said you couldn’t look back until you left the building,” Caleb corrected. “You had just opened the door.” He started laughing. “Looks like the boys are mine.”

“You _tricked_ her!” Luke yelled, fighting against the hold of his guards.

“Yeah, how was she supposed to know?” Reggie shot back. Alex was silent as he continued to struggle against Willie who was holding him back, tightly.

“Trick?” Covington said. “My boy, I’m a magician. All I do is _tricks_.”

Julie felt her heart shatter, knowing that it was over. She had _failed_. It was her fault they had been taken in the first place and now they would never get to leave because she was too wrapped up in herself.

It was all her fault.

“Julie, it’s okay,” Alex finally said. “You tried your hardest. Thank you.”

“But its… its because of me you were taken!” she shot back, pushing herself to her feet and reaching out towards the drummer boy who was only pulled back farther by Willie. “I should’ve paid more attention – I shouldn’t have been wrapped up in the _stupid_ Showcase and maybe I could’ve-“

Luke interrupted her, smiling sadly. She could see that his eyes were red like he was about to cry and she felt herself start to cry harder. “It’s not your fault,” he said. “It’s okay. It will be okay.”

“No it won’t!” she shouted. “I just… can I get another chance?” she asked, turning towards Covington who was looking at the group of them like they were a soap opera. “I’ll play something else, you can take more energy-“

“No, Julie!” Reggie shouted.

“You don’t have anymore to give,” Covington explained haughtily. “But instead of playing one of your insipid songs, we could make an arrangement?”

Her heart jumped in her throat. “Anything! Please.”

“Your life for theirs.”

Everything went silent as even the ghosts turned to their master in wonder.

“My… life?” Julie asked.

Caleb nodded. “Yes. I do know that their strength has nothing to do with them. _You_ were the one who made them stronger, who made them visible and _tangible_ in a way that no other ghost could do – not even myself. It’s a simple trade. You will live and work for me in the Hollywood Ghost Club while you’re alive – an honor, truly, as the first alive person in our house band – while they boys will run free. Hell, I’ll even let young William go because, my dear, you’re worth ten of all of them.”

“Don’t even think about it, Julie!” Luke yelled as she sat on the floor, staring up at Caleb who only looked down at her with a smirk. “Don’t give yourself to him for us!”

“But you’ll be free,” she said, turning away from the magician and towards her friends, her _family_. “You’ll be able to make music and do things-“

“Music isn’t worth making if it’s not with you,” Luke interrupted. With a strength that she didn’t know he possessed, he threw off his captor and ran over to her. His body slammed into hers and she locked her arms around his waist like it was second nature, which at this point it honestly was. “Julie, please. You can’t work for Caleb. _Please_.”

“Well this is all rather touching, but we do have a schedule to keep,” Covington said, as if he were bored by their display. “Boys, take them away.” He snapped and Luke disappeared from her arms and Julie felt the pit in her stomach get even deeper.

She didn’t know if she could live without them.

“Take me instead.”

Everyone in the crowded hallway, ghost and lifer alike, turned at the voice. Julie’s jaw slowly dropped as she stared at _Trevor Wilson_ who had somehow managed to open the door.

“Covington, take me instead,” he reiterated. “Let the kids go.”

“Daddy, what-?” Carrie asked, pushing past the door. She dead stopped behind her father as Flynn and Nick fully ran in, helping Julie to her feet. She clutched onto her friends tightly, watching.

“Bobby-“

“And who exactly are you?” Caleb asked.

“My name is Trevor Wilson,” he said. Julie saw Caleb’s eyebrows go up in recognition. “I was also once known as Bobby – the last living band member of Sunset Curve.”

The noise in the hallway got loud as everyone realized what he said, the ghosts whispering loudly and talking over each other as the boys, _her_ boys, stared at their once friend.

Trevor, no, _Bobby_ , coughed. “I have more energy than Julie,” he said. “I will _willingly_ give it to you in exchange for the boys. My career has been long and thorough, I have the connections to bring more people to your club. Honestly, not taking this offer is a bad business decision on your part.”

Julie could hear Carrie start to sob, pleading with her dad as she held on to the back of his shirt to try and pull him back and reconsider. The band was staring at him in shock.

Caleb started chuckling, darkly. “Yes, I see. You, an old man, want to give up your life for the little girl’s out of some sense of misplaced loyalty to the boys who’s graves you walked over in your search for fame.” He paused for a moment. “That is… satisfactory. You have two minutes to say goodbye.”

He turned and glided away, his shoes making no sounds yet all of them at once as he walked down the hallway. The ghosts holding Luke and Reggie disappeared to follow him as Willie let Alex go, the two of them joining the others in running up to them.

Trev- _Bobby_ had turned and brought his daughter into a tight hug. Julie couldn’t hear what he was whispering to her, but it caused her to calm down enough so that her loud sobs were only minor hiccups. He stepped away and Nick and Julie’s dad instantly took his place. Carrie held tightly onto Nick’s shirt as she turned and sobbed quietly into Ray’s shoulder.

He turned to look at his once bandmates who couldn’t stop staring at him. Julie watched as the clock reversed and Bobby started to de-age. The man who got her into music turned back into the boy who had been left alone as his friends died.

Without saying anything, the members of Sunset Curve came together, and Julie wondered if this was what it would have been like if four boys had appeared in her garage that day instead of just the three. They seamlessly fit together, not just as a band but as the found family that they had been over twenty-five years ago.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “I mean, this is…”

“A lot?” Bobby asked. He sounded different, obviously. His voice didn’t have that deep tone that she had grown up with. It was smoother and younger. “Yeah. But I got to live my life. I had a great one. I got to do all of the things that we said we were going to do, while you didn’t. This… this is my penance I think.”

The boys stared at each other for a few heartfelt seconds, gripping onto each other tightly as a bell, somewhere, started to chime signaling the end of the two minutes.

“Take care of my girl for me, yeah?” Bobby asked. He turned and blew one last kiss at Carrie before stepping out of the hold of his once bandmates and started his long trek down the hall.

It took a bit to get them all outside. Carrie had to practically be carried by Nick and Alex, still distraught over losing her father and Julie honestly wouldn’t have wished that on anyone. Flynn had helped her to her feet and her dad and brother had caught her in a tight hold as soon as they were outside.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again, _mija_ ,” Ray said, muttering into her hair. “I was _so_ worried.”

While the others had moved away from the door, as far as they could without getting into the street, Willie stood right outside of it – the wrist where his club stamp rested held up. Julie watched as it faded and he started to glow, just like how the boys had done years ago in her garage when their curse was broken.

“Julie… you-“

She turned and immediately threw herself into Luke’s waiting arms, not even letting him finish. He gripped her back, just as tightly, as she started to cry.

“I was so afraid,” she said through sobs as she gripped his shirt tightly in her hands. “I didn’t… I’m so so sorry, Luke.”

He hushed her instead of replying and just held her tightly in his arms.

Julie had, and would, go to hell and back for her family.

“So, uh, what do we say about getting some food?” Reggie asked. “I think I saw a guy selling hot dogs a couple streets away?”

“Reggie?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, bud?”

“Shut up.”

Luke chuckled wetly into her neck and she couldn’t help but start to giggle. Soon, all of them were laughing and holding onto each other – a family none of them had ever known that they needed.

“Come on, let’s get home,” Ray said.

Julie refused to let go of Luke, but Flynn shoved her way under her arm as Reggie crowded her in. Alex and Willie, with their locked arms, pushed into Luke’s side. Carrie fit perfectly in between the two tallest guys as Nick shoved his shoulder underneath Reggie’s open arm. Carlos hopped on the bassist’s back, his arms wrapping around his neck. They were all crammed together and they were all sad and happy at the same time and Julie couldn't explain it, but she would never want it to be any different.

Yeah, Julie would do anything for her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!! Hope you like it! The idea crawled into my brain and wouldn't leave after that one tiktok kept popping up on my fyp.


End file.
